Diskussion:Romulaner
canon hallo, habe mal die "factual error" mitteilung rein gesetzt, da mir doch einiges zu zweifelhaft erscheint... man sollte sich doch eher an den sehr guten englischen artikel oder den deutschen artikel Klingone, der auch sehr gut gelungen ist, orientieren... --Maith 17:17, 20. Jan 2005 (CET) :Nachtrag... ich sehe gerade, dass die anfänglichen Versionen des Artikels dem Wikipedia-Artikel entsprechen und dieser weiterentwickelt wurde... deswegen auch die canonfraglichkeit : Hallo Maith! Kannst du bitte die MA-Version und den Link in Wikipedia posten, damit ich die CopyViolation nachvollziehen kann? -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 19:27, 20. Jan 2005 (CET) :: Himmel, der Artikel ist ja voll mit Kommentaren!! (Hände-über-dem-Kopf-zusammenschlag) Mir ist schon eins aufgefallen: Ch'Rihan -- der Name stammt aus dem Buch von Diane Duane "Die Romulaner" und findet sich zwar in jeder non-canon Publikation wieder, wurde aber nie in der Serie genannt. -- Kobi 21:28, 20. Jan 2005 (CET) : Tut mir leid, Florian... ich habe die Versionen nochmals mit der Wikipedia verglichen... es scheinen beide Texte von der gleichen Quelle zu kommen, aber der hier ist viel umfangreich und etwas anders formuliert... hier kann man wohl nichts mit copyright machen... --Maith 23:09, 20. Jan 2005 (CET) ::Wieso kann man denn die Infos aus Die letzte Grenze nicht in diesem Artikel verwenden? Woher will man sonst Hintergrundinfos über die Kultur und die frühe Geschichte der Romulaner kriegen? --129.13.186.2 12:50, 13. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Am besten schaust Du mal hier rein:Canon FAQ. Wenn es keine Informationen über die romulanische Geschichte gibt, können wir sie in diesem Artikel nicht erwähnen. --Steiger 12:58, 13. Jul 2005 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel Kandidatenreview Um nicht als unkonstruktiver Meckerer in die Geschichte von MA einzugehen hier meine Kritikpunkte betreffend die Einordnung als "Exzellenter Artikel": *Die Auslagerung von romulanische Geschichte ist sicherlich sinnvoll, da der Artikel selbständig einen Umfang erreicht hat, der diesen sprengen würde. Dennoch würde ein grober Abriß mit schlussendlichem Verweis auf den detaillierteren Artikel nicht schaden, um dem Artikel mehr Fluß zu geben. Ebendas gilt auch für Romulanisches Sternenimperium * Den Abschnitt "Kultur und Sprache" finde ich unglücklich strukturiert, das ginge sicherlich besser, etwa indem zuerst "Schrift und Sprache" ans Ende gestellt wird. Der Kasten um das Bild "RomulanischeArchitektur" ist irgendwie auch störend (zumindest bei meiner Bildschirmauflösung). *Insgesamt könnten die Bilder schöner auf rechts und links verteilt werden. *Die "Auftritte" sind unter "Apokryphes" aufgelistet, sollten eher eine eigene Überschrift (ggf. unter einem anderen Titel!) bekommen. *"Apokryphes" (schreckliches Wort, und auch nicht sofort verständlich) braucht dann auch keinen Untertitel "Sprachen" mehr, da dieser der einzige Untertitel ist. Man sollte erwägen, das noncanonische zur Sprache unter "Sprache und Schrift" zu setzen. Oder dort zumindest einen Verweis/Hinweis nach unten setzen. *"Persönlichkeiten" weist lediglich auf die Liste der Romulaner hin. Dort ist aber wohl jeder namentlich genannte Romulaner der mal im Hintergrund eine Tür bewacht hat aufgelistet. Eine Aufzählung wichtiger Persönlichkeiten und ein Hinweis auf die Gesamtliste machte sich dort sicherlich besser. Gruss --Ken Keeler 18:32, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) 1. Der Sinn der Auslagerung ist eben, den Artikel nicht zu lang werden zu lassen und unnötige Wiederholungen zu vermeiden, weshalb ein Ausbau weder hier noch bei Romulanisches Sternenimperium sinnvoll wäre. Es ist ja nicht sonderlich schwer, auf den Link zu klicken, wenn man mehr wissen will. (Bei Klingone ist es übrigens genauso.) 2. Ich finde "Kultur und Sprache" völlig in Ordnung so, der Abschnitt über die Architektur (der übrigens in der MA/en nicht mal existiert, soviel zur Ähnlichkeit) ist mit Absicht am Ende, genau wie die Gebäudecollage, und der Kasten gehört zum zentrierten Thumb dazu, ich kann ihn natürlich durch Tabellencode ersetzen, finde das aber unnötig, bei exzellenten Artikeln wie Sovereign-Klasse beschwert sich auch keiner darüber. 3. Ich fände es unerträglich die Bilder hier abwechselnd seitlich anzuordnen, das sähe nix aus. Die abwechselnde Anordnung macht nur Sinn, wenn man sehr viele Bilder hat, die man nicht alle auf Rechts unterbekommt. 4. Die Auftritte haben eine eigene Level 2 Überschrift und sind damit nicht unter "Apokryphes", sondern unter Hintergründe aufgehängt. Bitte genauer hingucken. Und die Auftritte sind nunmal Bestandteil der Hintergründe, auch das ist Standard. 5. "Apokryphes" ist hier nunmal der gängige Begriff, den findest du überall. Und die Regeln besagen klar, daß Romaninhalte in die Hintergrundsektion gehören, so wirst du das auch überall hier finden (sonst würden sie auch zu dominant in den Kanon-Block reingekeilt). Die Überschrift dient nur dazu klarzustellen, um was es geht, in Zukunft könnte auch noch sowas wie "Geschichte" dazukommen. 6. Ok, man kann das so machen wie auf Klingone, das stimmt. Werde das ergänzen. (Obwohl auch dies eine Doppelung von Informationen ist, die möglichst kurz gehalten werden sollte.) --Porthos 20:23, 20. Okt 2005 (UTC) Warpantrieb ich hab waage erinnerung das irgendwann in einer episode ein weiblicher charakter soetwas sagte wie:"Der Warpantrieb hat aus einem Haufen vulkanischer Dissidenten das Romulanische SternenImperium gemacht" weis wer wer das wann wo gesagt hat? -Shisma 10:14, 8. Mai 2006 (UTC) :Das war Admiral Matthew Dougherty in Star Trek: Der Aufstand, als in Picard zur Rede gestellt hat. Es war aber nicht die Rede von Dissidenten sondern von Kriminellen oder etwas entsprechendem. ("der Warpantrieb hat vor Jahrhunderten aus einem Haufen romulanischer Krimineller ein Imperium gemacht"- so etwa hab ich's noch im Kopf) -- wunder-PILLE 10:59, 8. Mai 2006 (UTC) Von "Staatsmännern" war die rede aber den ganzen satz bekomm ich auch net zusammen Skalamaner 12:16, 12. Mai 2006 (UTC) :Nein, nicht in Verbindung mit den Romulanern. ;) :Picard: "Unsere Partner sind nichts weiter als miese Gauner." Dougherty: "Auf der Erde hat einmal das Erdöl einmal aus "miesen Gaunern" Staatsmänner gemacht. Der Warpantrieb hat aus einem Haufen romulanischer Gauner ein Imperium gemacht; mit den Son'a werden wir fertig. Ich mache mir darüber keine Sorgen." Picard: "Vor einem Jahrhundert hat jemand wahrscheinlich dasselbe über die Romulaner gesagt." :Das sollte die entsprechende Passage in der deutschen Fassung sein, wozu hat man denn die DVD im Regal stehen. ^^ — defchris (✍ talk) 16:09, 12. Mai 2006 (UTC) Mal ne' Frage zum romulanischen Sternenimperium & Logo Weiß eigentlich jemand, was im romulanischen Sternenimperium, und dem Logo steht? Als ich versucht habe, denn Text zu entziffern, habe ich in lateinischen Buchstaben "dmrdrdmtk" rausbekommen, und dieses Wort macht keinen Sinn. Steht also beim romulanischen Logo tatsächlich ein sinnloses Wort, oder habe ich es falsch entziffert? -- 93.132.202.140 12:45, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) thumb|Lateinisch? :Meinst Du das Logo, wie es auch hier im Artikel steht? Das sind definitiv keine lateinischen Buchstaben, das ist Romulanisch--Bravomike 20:15, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hintergrundinformationen * Laut dem Comic Countdown ist es eine romulanische Tradition das Gesicht in Folge eines großen Verlustes zu tätowieren. Damit werden die Tatoos der Romulaner Nero und seiner Crew erklärt. Das könntem man bei den Romulanern hinzufügen. :habs eingetragen. können wir den artikel nicht mal entsperren? -- 22:08, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: Ich bin dagegen, siehe Antrag im Forum. Es kommt andauernd vor, dass IP-User die romulanischen Artikel in die Vergangenheitsform setzen, weil sie unseren POV nicht beachten. Danke @ -> Ironie. --Mark McWire 22:22, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Sprache Im Artikel steht, dass sich die romulanische Sprache zwar aus der vulkanischen entwickelt hat, sich inzwischen aber deutlich von dieser unterscheidet. In Star Trek (2009) scheint dies aber nicht der Fall zu sein, da der Kommunikationsoffizier, ein Lieutenant, nicht in der Lage ist, die beiden Sprachen auseinander zu halten, geschweige denn die einzelnen romulanischen Dialekte. Daraufhin wird er auf Pikes Befehl hin von Uhura abgelöst. Das heißt, es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: 1. auf dem Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte dienen inkompetente Offiziere, oder 2. die Sprachen unterscheiden sich nicht so deutlich von einander, was wohl eher whrscheinlich ist. Da dies allerdings im Widerspruch dazu steht, dass T'Pol die Sprache nicht erkennt, könnte man das vielleicht noch als Randbemerkung/Hintergrund/Alternative Zeitlinie ... mit einfügen 87.174.83.238 12:02, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Alex Corvis :Man sollte das vielleicht entsprechend einarbeiten (PoV beachten! also nicht ‚Fehler im Film‘ aufzeigen, sondern Inhalt wiedergeben)--Bravomike 15:51, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Oberstes Bild Sollte als erstes Bild in diesem Artikel nicht das Bild einer Romulanerin oder eines Romulaners stehen? An Stelle des Logos des Imperiums? -- 09:41, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Naja, der Artikel behandelt ja das Imperium und nicht die Spezies. So passt es zu Mensch/Föderation, Klingone/Klingonisches Reich, Gründer/Dominion, Cardassianer/Cardassianische Union. Dagegen allerdings steht z.B. Borg/Borg-Kollektiv, dort müsste man es besser mal so machen wie bei den obigen. Oder? -- 09:59, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Aber für das Imperium ist doch hauptsächlich Romulanisches Sternenimperium da. Und bei Klingone ist auch das Bild eines Klingonen an oberste Stell. Oder missverstehen wir uns gerade? -- 10:15, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Nein, kein Missverständnis. Einfach nur eine Unaufmerksamkeit und Fehler von mir. Ich wähnte mich in der Diskussion um den Artikel zum Imperium statt zu Romulaner. Natürlich hast du völlig recht, wenn du sagst, dass hier ein Bild von einem Romulaner hin sollte, schließlich wird hier die Spezies behandelt. Ich hoffe, meine vorhergehenden Worte machen jetzt mehr Sinn :) Sorry, da hab ich nicht aufgepasst. -- 10:50, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kein Problem. Ich änder das mal. Soll da eher ein Romulaner mit Stirnkeil oder einer aus TOS hin? -- 11:14, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Ich wäre für ein Bild mit Stirnkeil. Ist ‚außeriridischer‘.--Bravomike 17:42, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ok, Commander Donatra is nun oben. Das Logo hab ich mal drin gelassen und weiter nach unten gepackt. -- 20:44, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Auftritte Bei den Auftritten fehlen einige Episoden TNG: Datas Tag 4x11; Das Standgericht (sofern man Tarses als Romulaner bezeichnen kann) 4x21; Der Moment der Erkenntnis Teil I 6x16; Das fehlende Fragment 6x20 DS9: Die Front 4x11; Die Schatten der Hölle 5x14; Tränen der Propheten 6x26; Ein Unglück kommt selten allein 7x21; Das was du zurück lässt 7x25/7x26 VOY: Die Kooperative 3x17; Das Vinculum 5x07; Fleisch und Blut 7x09/7x10 (Hologramme); Q2 7x19 (Hologram) Derzeit Seitenschutz für mind. angemeldete Benutzer Ich kann die Gründe für den Seitenschutz nicht nachvollziehen. Ich wäre dafür den Seitenschutz versuchsweise aufzuheben (auch für nichtangemeldete Nutzer). Scheint mir veraltet zu sein. Gruß --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:54, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC)